powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger
is being named the "unofficial installment" of the Super Sentai series. Its theme is based on the Akihabara (AKA "Electric Town") section of Tokyo, Japan. The series started airing in April 6, 2012, but unlike the usual Super Sentai series it will be airing on Tokyo MX and BS Asahi. Another notable difference from usual Super Sentai is that this series is geared towards teenagers and Otaku, while the normal series is geared towards young children and families. Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 started airing on April 6, 2013. http://www.tokunation.com/showthread.php?s=6b766f4db83c9d5afbad52fbf1c5bb0f&t=28881 Plot Akibaranger tells the story of three people being part of an otaku club and living in the new "Electric-Town" Akihabara. They have to fight a mysterious malevolent entity that swore to conquer Earth with cool gadgets created by a brilliant genius. However, the Akibarangers' ultimate goal is to become an "official" sentai team. The Akibaranger's secret base/hideout is a "Sentai Cafe," a Super Sentai version of the popular maid cafes in Japan. Production The official website lists several tokusatsu and anime veterans, including director Ryuta Tazaki (Kamen Rider), director/character designer Keiichi Satou (Tiger & Bunny), writer Naruhisa Arakawa (Kamen Rider Kuuga), and composer Kenji Kawai (Ghost in the Shell). Characters Akibarangers :Main Article: Akibarangers Allies *Hiroyo Hakase *Sayaka Honiden *Kozukozu Mita *Ikura *Aoi Ichikawa (of the show "Nijiyome Academy Z-Cune Aoi") *Kazuo Niibori (guest) *Tazuko Temporary Akibarangers Imaginary Legends Blatantly Evil Marketing Firm B/Delusion Empire *Doctor Z *©Na *Delu-Knight *Shatieeks *Chief Clerks **Shibuya Seitakaawadachisouhidenagaaburamushi (1) **Shibuyakouzorinahigenagaaburamushi (2) **Kabukichōmesugurohyoumonchou (3, 5) **Monzennakachōhashibirokō (4) **Shimokitazawahoya (6) **Yoyogisujibokehashirigumo (7) **Tsukishimaalpaca (8) **Asakusaalpaca (9) *Drill Cyclops (11) Arsenal Mecha *'Machine Itasha': The team's car and robo. Episodes http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEDC79F33828B989C Official episode titles confirmed. #'Ep. 1: Lameness is Power' #'Ep. 2: Lame Spirits Return! Call Forth a Crimson Full Blast of Delusion!' #'Ep. 3: Lame! Drunken Hero Adventure!' #'Ep. 4: Forbidden Delusion! The Lame Blue Corruption!' #'Ep. 5: Laaaaaame! ☆ Yellow Mama' #'Ep. 6: Soar, Master! A Lame Trap at the Delusional Studio!' #'Ep. 7: Race Deludedly, Itashar! Break Your Limits!' #'Ep. 8: Bonds of Lame Training! A Fork in the Road to Official-ness!' #'Ep. 9: Lame Sentai Disbands' #'Ep. 10: The Bitter Curse of Z ― A New Chapter Begins' #'Ep. 11: The Replacement is Cool, Not Lame' #'Ep. 12: Lame-ale: Farewell, Deluded Sentai' #'Ep. 13: Recap! It's Okay to Not be Lame!' #'Akibaranger Episode 14' (stageshow) Web radio series Starting on July 6, Animate.tv will broadcast . The bi-weekly web radio series will feature the voices of the TV series cast, as well as special guests in every show.http://orendsrange.blogspot.com/2012/06/akibaranger-official-radio-temp.html Treasure of the Maid Empire hoax At Tamashii Nation 2012, the Akibaranger booth were showing multiple posters and advanced ticket gifts for the fake movie, ''Akibaranger the Movie: Treasure of the Maid Empire. The Akibaranger staff decided to take a joke from twitter to the next level by making it seem like a movie was being released. Even going as far as making posters, fake tickets and the limited edition ticket gift, AkibaRed Special Color version as pictured below. http://henshinjustice.com/2012/11/07/akibaranger-the-movie/ Gallery Cast * Nobuo Akagi: * Mitsuki Aoyagi: (season 1) * Luna Iwashimizu: (season 2) * Yumeria Moegi: * Hiroyo Hakase, Aoi Ichikawa (voice): * Kozukozu Mita: * ©Na: * Sayaka Honiden: * Tatsuko: * Ikura: * Doctor Z: * Shibuyaseitakaawadachisouhidenagaaburamushi, Shibuyakozorinahigenagaaburamushi (Voice): * Kabukichōmesugurohyomoncho (Voice): * Monzennakachōhashibirokō (Voice): * Shimokitazawahoya (Voice): * Yoyogisujibokehashirigumo (Voice): * Tsukishimaalpaca, Asakusaalpaca (Voice): * Delu-Knight (Voice): * General Tsu: (season 2) Guest stars * Himself, Deka Red (Banban "Ban" Akaza): * Bouken Red (Satoru Akashi, Voice): * Masako Yamada: * Himself: * Producer Tsukada (Voice): * * * Mio Usagi: Suit actors * AkibaRed: * AkibaBlue: * AkibaYellow: * AkibaRed (Takuma): * AkibaYellow (Masako): * Chief Clerk: * Past Sentai Warrior: Staff * Character design: Theme songs ;Opening theme * **Artist: feat. Yukio Yamagata **Lyrics & Composition: Haruko Momoi **Arrangement: Hiroaki Kagoshima ;Ending theme * **Artist: Nobuo Akagi / **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition: EFY **Arrangement: Makoto Miyazaki ;Insert themes * **Artist: feat. Yukio Yamagata **Lyrics & Composition: Haruko Momoi **Arrangement: Furukawa Tatsuya *"Heroic Lily" **Artist: Aoi Ichikawa / **Lyrics: Natsumi Tadano **Composition: Morihiro Suzuki **Arrangement: Dai Murai Notes *This is the first unofficial Sentai Series. *The previews for series on the website showcase anime silhouettes, similar to when was first previewed for the live-action version of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. **Ironically, the overall tradition of previewing new heroes via silhouettes would later be referred to be Nobuo Akagi as a technique known as Area Fill 80 percent, in episode 12 of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. *The series logo is based on that of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *Even though this is an unofficial series, it is the first Sentai series in which both the Blue and Yellow Ranger are females. **This is also the first season in which there are more female rangers than there are male rangers. ***Nobuo actually points out those two irregularities in the first episode. *This is the first Sentai series to have three kanji preceding the "sentai" kanji, as opposed to the usual one or two, which would later have an official successor in the 39th entry of the Super Sentai Series, Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. *The helmets having "sculpted hair" as opposed to more traditional rounded helmets are similar to the helmets used in Battle Fever J; in particular, the helmet of Battle Japan. *This is the first Sentai parody series meant for mature audiences. *This is the first Sentai to have a female Blue Ranger with a normal blue suit since Choujuu Sentai Liveman's Blue Dolphin. *The first season of Akibaranger was broadcast concurrent with Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, as well as . *Nobuo refers to the team as "the 37th" Super Sentai. When Hiroyo Hakase points out they are''' unofficial', he makes it his goal to make the Akibarangers to be recognized as the 37th Super Sentai. Next year, however, with Season Two airing concurrent with the official 37th Sentai Series, the Akibarangers' goal is changed to fixing the history of ''Super Sentai series which is being constantly tampered with. *Akibaranger is the first Sentai series since Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan to feature only three rangers. Though Akibaranger had two replacements for rangers, technically bringing it up to five while Sun Vulcan replaced one ranger, bringing them up to four. *This is currently shorter than any of the official Sentai series, with only 13 episodes. However, a second season has been announced. *This is the first Sentai series to break the fourth wall as a plot point. *The series was originally intended to be a Gokaiger spin-off called Kaizoku-ban Sentai Gokaiger (Pirate Copy Sentai Gokaiger).http://rrrotoku.com/2012/08/13/akibaranger-web-radio-temp-episode-3-summary/4/ *This is the first Sentai series to have a second season. *This series can be seen as the equivalent to . **Both are unofficial entries in their respective series made by Toei. **Both are aimed at older audiences. **Both consist of two seasons with 13 episodes per season. **Neither series take place in their respective franchises' main universe. ***Despite this, both have been referenced multiple times by their official series. For example, Akibaranger was mentioned in , while alternate world counterparts to the main Riders of Amazons appear in . **Both series' designs pay homage to earlier seasons (Battle Fever J for Akibaranger and for Amazons). References Category:Shows Category:Sentai Season Category:Unofficial Sentai Series Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers Category:Heisei Era